


A New Year's Countdown

by bottombeeb



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Pete and Trick are gay, drunk Trick, pandon is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: Patrick is drunk on New Year's Eve and Pete sets him on a mission to find someone to kiss when the clock strikes 12.





	A New Year's Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/gifts).



Patrick is drunk. Like really really fucking drunk. He's smashed on New Year's Eve and it's not even midnight yet. They had broken out the champagne early, but honestly he was way past tipsy before the bottle even popped. They’re at Pete’s house for a New Year’s party, or wait… maybe it isn’t Pete’s house? Pete’s here, that much he’s sure of because no one else would’ve not only let him get this drunk but also be the one to be pouring him such hefty drinks. Pete always loves to get people blackout drunk. One day Patrick’s gonna get him back for it. 

But tonight is not the night for that. Tonight is the night for alcohol and karaoke and forgetting the words to every song on the machine. He’s a good singer even when drunk, but for some reason tonight he just sounds like every other white guy who’s ever tried to sing Kanye. Him and Pete sing that one Biz Markie song until they get booed off, laughing their asses off as they stumble off the makeshift stage. Patrick almost trips, but Pete manages to catch him, neither of them stopping their laughter to so much as breathe. He hasn’t laughed this hard in awhile. At least not since last time him and Pete got drunk together. 

He’s having an awesome time. He loses Pete but he doesn’t really care, just asserts himself into new conversations and makes himself some new drunk friends. A few more drinks and everything is spinning. It’s not midnight though, so the party keeps going. He starts to forget what’s so special about midnight but he doesn’t care enough to find out. All he knows is that he’s having fun and that champagne is really fucking good. A few minutes before the new year Pete comes to find him.

“Dude y’got your dude or dudette yet?” Pete asks with a goofy grin and a big laugh.

“Wha mean?” Patrick asks as an answer, not following the question, but not really trying to either.

“Your person! For the midnight,” Pete responds, doing that blink-wink thing he does since he doesn’t know how to actually wink, “for to kiss.”

“Oh,” is Patrick’s response, and now things are starting to turn in his head.

He’s supposed to kiss someone at midnight right? For New Year’s? He forgot about that. Was he supposed to find someone? Because he doesn’t have anyone.

“I’d kiss ya if I could,” Pete grins, leaning in to press a wet kiss to Patrick’s cheek with a laugh, “y’got five mins.”

Patrick checks his phone when Pete runs off, but his background is spinning for some reason, and the numbers swim in his eyes. He’ll have to take Pete’s word for it. He doesn’t really remember what the big deal with kissing someone at midnight is, but he’s not sure if sober him ever really got it either. He grumbles and starts wandering around the party looking for someone to smooch with. He ends up forgetting what he’s doing after a minute or two, going back to just having fun until he hears people start a countdown from 60. He’s confused for a minute, but then he remembers that Pete assigned him a mission.

The numbers tick down and Patrick stumbles around, looking for someone to complete that imperative mission. He sees a lot of couples, a lot of people with friends, a lot of people who are the opposite of his type, a lot of people he knows too well. He’s frustrated and running out of time, but then he sees a guy a bit away, on his own and dancing a little bit to the music playing loudly. Not much time left. There’s no one else who seems ready to kiss him, and when Trick gets a bit closer he can see how hot the guy is. Taller than him, great ass, looking good in those tight jeans and that leather jacket. He’s hot, and when Patrick catches him by the arm and sees his face, he almost says “damn” out loud. The guy looks surprised, but then he gives Trick a smile and a “hey”.

It’s the final ten seconds, and the countdown’s close to over. Patrick’s not sure what second he’s supposed to wait for to kiss the guy, but he doesn’t really care. He kisses him at 8, and doesn’t stop all the way down to 0. The other guy kisses back eagerly, pressing close and giving back as good as he gets. Maybe a New Year’s kiss is supposed to be sweet and gentle, but neither of them really got the memo, because they make out into the new year. Patrick’s got his arms around the guy’s waist, and the guy has Patrick’s face in his hands. It’s sloppy and tastes of alcohol, but it makes Patrick feel so warm and amazing. People cheer and yell and celebrate around them, but Trick just presses close to the guy against him, finding no reason to pull apart, not now, maybe not ever. There’s fingers in his hair, knocking his hat off and pulling him in closer, and god he can’t breathe. He can’t remember the last time he was kissed this well.

Eventually, their kiss breaks with laughter from the other guy against his lips. His lungs burn as he sucks in air, but then he must catch the guy’s contagious laugh out of the air because he’s laughing too. He doesn’t know at what, but he doesn’t care because he feels happy and light headed and ready to take on the new year. He also feels ready to kiss this dude again until next year. He grins and catches his breath, and that’s when he realizes that that laugh maybe sounds a bit familiar. Okay, really familiar. He blinks up at the guy in front of him, catching those sharp and attractive features once again and wanting a second round of making out already. But then his eyes focus a little more and that face swims into a shape that he can almost recognize. 

His eyes go a bit wide and he blinks them hard when he realizes why this guy is so familiar. That’s not some random dude, that’s  _ Brendon. _ He didn’t get a New Year’s kiss with a stranger, he got one with  _ Brendon _ . Not only did he just kiss Brendon, but he also just made out with him for a significant amount of time. Kissed him until his lips looked that swollen and wet and red and kissable. He almost gets distracted enough to lean in for more, but he’s still trying to process what’s happening. His body still feels warm and alive, and they’re still pressed together. His hands moving to Brendon’s hips as the younger boy’s arms go around his neck. He’s a bit speechless but he finds he doesn’t want to move away, and Brendon doesn’t seem to have any intention of leaving.

“Happy New Year, Trick,” Brendon tells him with a big smile, eyes bright.

“Yeah, happy year,” Patrick responds, sounding still pretty stunned.

Brendon almost goes to say something else, but Patrick doesn’t let him. He leans in and kisses him, eager and hungry. He’s greeted by a smile and an excited kiss that matches his. This time, Patrick’s the first one to laugh, and Brendon’s the one who catches it too. Patrick can already tell that this year is gonna be awesome.


End file.
